


Fairytale

by Hachimen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Batman, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimen/pseuds/Hachimen
Summary: จู่ๆ เมื่อวันหนึ่งเขาตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยพลังประหลาดโดยไร้ซึ่งเหตุผลใดๆ เขาจึงต้องออกหาคำตอบและวิธีอยู่กับมันให้ได้"ไม่งั้นบรรลัยหมดแน่"เจสัน บลัดได้กล่าวไว้ฟิคต้อนรับฮาโลวีน2017 ฝากติดตามด้วยนะ(Word Count : 1114)





	Fairytale

_ณ มิติที่ห่างไกลออกไป_

“ปีนี้ผมยังไม่มีอะไรให้แบทแมนเลยอ่ะ”

“หืม? เนื่องในโอกาสอะไรรึ?”

“อ้าว ตาลุง พรุ่งนี้ก็ฮาโลวีนแล้วนะ”

“เออใช่ ข้าก็ยังไม่มีอะไรให้ซุปเปอร์แมนเหมือนกัน”

“เห้อ..ให้อะไรดีน้า..”

“ข้าคิดออกแล้ว”

“เอ๋? ยังไงๆ”

“ฮี่ๆ แบบว่านะ-”

**XxxxxxX**

“ **บรูซ!!!** ”

คนถูกตะโกนปลุกแต่เช้า(เที่ยง?)ส่งเสียงรำคาญใจอยู่ในลำคอแล้วพลิกร่างไปอีกทางและพยายามคว้าหาหมอนที่หายไปไหนไม่รู้ด้วยความหงุดหงิดจนคนเพิ่งได้นอนตอน 7 โมงเช้ายิ่งหัวเสียเข้าไปอีก

“ **เจย์! ทิมมี่! เดมิ! _อัลเฟรด!!!_** ”

“ส่งเสียงดังอะไรแต่เช้าเกรย์สัน!”

“ **เดมิ!** ดูนั่น บรูซ-”

“ **คุณพ่อ!!!** ”

“ดิ๊ก..ผมเพิ่งได้นอนเมื่อกี้เองนะ…”

“แต่ทิมมี่ ดูนั่น!”

“ _..........แต่เช้าเลยเหรอ_ ”

“ผมจะไปตามอัลเฟรด”

“ฝากปลุกเจย์แล้วเอาเชือกมาด้วยนะเดมิ”

“หึ!”

“ขอกาแฟแก้วนึงด้วย”

“อยากกินก็ไปชงเองเดร๊ก”

ความเงียบดำเนินอยู่ได้ไม่นาน(ซึ่งเขาก็คิดไว้อยู่แล้ว) ดิ๊กก็ส่งเสียงเรียกเข้าอีกครั้ง “ **บรูซ ตื่น!!!** ”

“ _อืม.._ ”

“บรูซ ตื่นมาก่อน...ผมก็อยากนอนเหมือนกัน”

“พวกนายจะตะโกนลั่นบ้านอีกนานมั้ย- _**เอี้ย!!!**_ ”เหมือนเจสันจะมาเพิ่มอีกคน

“เจย์ ช่วยพวกฉันพาลงมาที”

“เออๆ”

“ผมเอาเชือกมาแล้ว”

“คุณทิมกาแฟครับ- _โอ้คุณพระ.._ ”

“ **บรูซ!!!** ถ้าคุณยังไม่ตื่นผมจะเอาเชือกมัดคุณแล้วนะ”

“อืม..” เขาส่งเสียงในลำคออีกครั้ง

“คุณบรูซ กระผมไม่อยากจะรบกวนนะครับ แต่ตอนนี้คุณกำลังลอยอยู่”

ลอย?

คนที่ปกติจะกระฉับกระเฉงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ดูท่าทางยามเช้าที่นานๆทีจะมีโอกาสไม่ต้องทำอะไรจะไม่เหลืออีกต่อไปแล้ว

เขาก็แค่อยากจะทำตัวขี้เกียจสัก 4-5 ชั่วโมง…

บรูซถอนหายใจอีกครั้งแล้วเปิดตาขึ้นด้วยความง่วงงุน ฝ้าเพดานสีคุ้นเคยปรากฏขึ้นในครรลองสายตาของเขา หากแต่น่าแปลกที่มันแลดูใกล้ผิดปกติ

ใกล้?

_**...ลอย!!!** _

บรูซลืมตาโพลงแล้วถีบเบาะออกจากฝ้าเพดานทันทีอย่างรุนแรง แรงจนแรงถีบส่งเขาพุ่งลงกระแทกพื้นกลิ้งไปสามตลบก่อนเขาจะลุกขึ้นนั่งด้วยความรู้สึกทั้งงงงวย ทั้งประหลาดใจ

เขามองไปรอบๆแล้วพบกับสายตาที่มองตอบกลับมาด้วยความประหลาดใจไม่แพ้กัน

ดิ๊กกลืนน้ำลายเฮือก “เอ่อ เป็นไรหรือเปล่าบรูซ”

คนถูกถามส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ “สบายดี”

ถ้าจะพูดให้ถูกคือ เขารู้สึกปกติสุดๆเลยมากกว่า

“นายท่านบรูซ” อัลเฟรดกระแอมไอ “จากรูปการณ์ กระผมคาดว่าคุณคงไม่ทราบเกี่ยวกับที่มาของเหตุการณ์นี้ใช่ไหมครับ”

“..ใช่ครับ”

“ถ้าเช่นนั้น กระผมคิดว่าอีกสักครู่หลังจากพวกคุณจัดแจงตัวเองกันเสร็จแล้วค่อยมานั่งวิเคราะห์กันน่าจะเป็นเรื่องดีนะครับ” บรูซพยักหน้าแล้วยิ้มบางๆ ให้กับอัลเฟรดที่คอยแก้ปัญหาให้เขาเสมอ “ถ้าเช่นนั้นอีก 20 นาทีเชิญที่โต๊ะอาหารกันนะครับ”

เหล่าคุณๆในคฤหาสน์มองสุดยอดพ่อบ้านเดินจากไปแล้วพากันกระพริบตาปริบๆ ดิ๊กมองเชือกลากรถในมือแล้วมองหน้าเขา

“อย่างน้อยไอ้นี่ก็ไม่ต้องใช้ก่อนอ่ะนะ”

**XxxxxxX**

หลังจากเขาใช้เวลาในการทบทวนและสงบจิตสงบใจตัวเองระหว่างอาบน้ำแต่งตัว เขาก็กลับมาควบคุมความคิดได้อีกครั้ง พร้อมกับเกิดคำถามขึ้นมากมายในหัว เขาใช้เวลาทำใจกับตัวเองเล็กน้อยก่อนลงไปรวมตัวที่ห้องทานอาหารกับสมาชิกคนอื่นๆในครอบครัว

และเมื่อเขาก้าวผ่านบานประตูห้องครัว ใบหน้าของทุกชีวิตก็หันกลับมามองเขาทันที และดูจากใบหน้าของเด็กๆนั้น บรูซก็รู้ได้เลยว่าเด็กๆแต่ละคนก็คงมีความคิดคล้ายๆกันกับเขา

“บรูซ ถ้าผมบอกว่าเมื่อวานผมกับเจสันช่วยทิมร้องเพลงกล่อมเดเมียนเข้านอนคุณจะคิดยังไง”

“ฉันก็จะถามว่าใครจ้างพวกนาย จ้างด้วยอะไร แล้วก็จ้างเท่าไหร่ด้วย”บรูซยกแก้วขึ้นดื่ม

“โอเค ตัวจริงเสียงจริง”

“ว่าแต่ มันเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นได้ยังไง” ทิมขมวดคิ้ววางแก้วกาแฟแก้วที่ 3 ลง “แบบว่า คุณลอยได้..?”

บรูซลอบถอนหายใจ “ฉันก็ยังตอบไม่ได้เหมือนกัน”

“ถ้าจำไม่ผิด เมื่อวานคุณแค่เข้าบริษัทตอนเช้า เคลียร์งานJLตอนเย็น ดึกๆลาดตระเวนตามปกติใช่หรือเปล่า”ดิ๊กเท้าคาง

“ใช่”

“ไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติสักนิดเลยเหรอลุง”เจสันเอียงคอ

“จะว่าไปก็…”บรูซขมวดคิ้ว “ฉันหลับลึกมาก”

“ก็จริง ผมไม่เห็นคุณหลับลึกขนาดนั้นตั้งแต่คุณโดนยาสลบล้มช้างเมื่อ 3 ปีก่อนอ่านะ”ดิ๊กยิ้มแหยๆ เพราะคนเอายาสลบปักเขาสามปีก่อนนั้นคือเจ้าตัวนั่นแหละ แต่ก็โทษดิ๊กไม่ได้เพราะเขาไม่ยอมนอนเองตั้ง 7 วัน

อัลเฟรดบอก หลังจากนั้นเขาทำตัวดีขึ้นเยอะ

เขาก็ว่างั้น

“แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันคนละกรณีนะ”

“ผมก็คิดเหมือนกันครับ”เดเมียนกอดออกด้วยใบหน้าเคร่งขรึม “ตอนที่ผมกับคุณพ่อออกลาดตระเวน นอกจากเคสดักปล้น วิ่งราว และก็พยายามขโมยรถแล้ว ก็ไม่มีอะไรเลย”

บรูซพยักหน้า “ตอนพวกเรากลับมาฉันก็ให้เดเมียนช่วยบันทึกข้อมูลแล้วก็ไปเคลียร์งานของWEสักพัก”

“..จนถึง 7 โมงเช้าครับ”เสียงอัลเฟรดพูดพึมพำไกลๆ

บรูซทำเป็นไม่ได้ยิน “จากนั้นก็นอน”

หนุ่มๆบ้านค้างคาวมองหน้ากันด้วยความรู้สึกจนปัญญา จนในที่สุดเจสันก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกแล้วขยี้หัวตัวเองจนยุ่ง

“งานนี้ฉันคิดว่าลุงต้องไปถามเพื่อนลงเอาเองแล้วล่ะ”

“ผมก็ว่างั้นนะ”ทิมเทกาแฟแก้วที่ 4 “จอนน์ กรีนแลนเทิร์น ไม่ก็ซาทานน่าคงจะบอกอะไรคุณได้บ้าง”

บรูซสายหน้า “ฉันยังไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเท่าไหร่ว่าปัญหานี้มันร้ายแรงแค่ไหน เอาเป็นว่าฉันไม่อยากให้จัสติสลีกรู้เรื่องนี้ในตอนนี้ก่อน”

เขาอยากให้แน่ใจตัวเองกว่านี้ว่าตัวเขาไม่เป็นอันตรายต่อทีมก่อนที่จะบอกคนอื่นๆ

“แล้วตอนนี้ คุณจะเอาไงต่อล่ะบี”ดิ๊กเลิกคิ้ว

“ฉันคิดว่ามันถึงเวลาที่ต้องไปเยี่ยมเจสัน บลัดซะหน่อยล่ะนะ”


End file.
